Saotome Gakuen Basketball Club
by aisuuu
Summary: Amidst the decline in popularity of highschool basketball, a new team manages to snatch the spotlight, emitting a unique radiance. Before long, everyone began to refer "Generation of Miracles" to the 6 prodigious (but slightly insane) members of Saotome Gakuen Basketball Club. Drabble-fic, CRACK, AU-ish, nonsensical, Gen, STARISH(minus Cecil).


**Saotome Gakuen Basketball Club**

_Since Uta no Prince-sama is mine, Nanami shall start making out with her dormmate, and all the boys with their rival shall starting making adorable babies. Take that, broccoli!_

_some epically funny phrases (c) King Ro (go worship her)_

_inspiration:_  
【うたプリ】がっつり妄想 | くろき (pixiv comic, link at footnote)

* * *

- Gen – AU-ish/Kurobasu crossover-ish – drabble collection – Humor/Parody – CRACK -  
[STARISH, minus Cecil; the setting is highschool era]  
WARNING: even if it **_is _**Gen(meaning no pairing), it doesn't mean that I won't slip some… _Utafuri _material in it, kufufufu~

Amidst the decline in popularity of highschool basketball, a new team manages to snatch the spotlight, emitting a unique radiance. Before long, everyone began to refer "Generation of Miracles" to the 6 prodigious (but slightly insane) members of Saotome Gakuen Basketball Club.

self edited

* * *

Amidst the decline in popularity of highschool basketball, a new team manages to snatch the spotlight, emitting a unique radiance. Before long, everyone began to refer "Generation of Miracles" to the 6 prodigious members of Saotome Gakuen Basketball Club.

Saotome Gakuen Basketball Club itself referring the male branch one, as the female branch one is pretty much outshined by the regular members of the team. On the contrary, "outshined" may be an understatement, since the Club is pretty much the definition of "perfect": good looking, smart, popular, talented, skillful, and charming.

The Club's regular members are consisted of Korean Drama material boys(read: bishies); with bunch dysfunctional people who by some divine powers, managed to escape the evil clutch of Asylum Institute. There is the ace, who also the team's mood-maker, Ittoki Otoya, the captain and all-around center, Jinguuji Ren, the newbie prodigy, Hijirikawa Masato, the tsundere shota (?) Kurusu Shou, the double persona member Shinomiya Satsuki(who actually is the one playing, but he usually replaced by his _harmless _persona, Shinomiya Natsuki) and the information gatherer extraordinaire Ichinose Tokiya.

While the other (innocent, mind you) members looked up on them and worship every air they breathe and probably (most likely _literally)_ every ground they walked, they are ignorant of the… insanity within. It's still mysterious of why the so-called Generation of Miracles haven't gone in some asylum yet, and even more mysterious of why their insanity-quality miraculously haven't leaked to the media. They are all still worshiped, fanned upon, and even masturbated upon. (the last one should be and _will _be a secret, of course)

Oh, _miracles _all right.

* * *

The air reeked of sweat, make several (read: two) people cringed in disgust. Even if they had managed to won the tiring game against other school, they really need to stop sitting around and go shower immediately.

Too bad the massage didn't reach the brain of a certain ace…

"Woo-hoo! We manage to won again!" call out a very enthusiastic ace, or known as Ittoki Otoya. As stated above, this boy has been a fool to ignore the cringe of certain people, and even more foolish to casually throw the dirty towel he had used to wipe his sweat to the _floor._

Not long, he was answered by a chorus of "yeah" and "of course we did manage" before the team manager-slash-coach, Ichinose Tokiya yelled furiously on him, _only _because the said ace unceremoniously dumped a _sweaty, smelly _towel on the marble floor. But that's not important anyways, since the manager always bitching about it – thus, our dear Otoya managed to developed skill to ignore the "bitching".

…moving on,

It seems that Otoya's gracefully-ignore-Mr. Manager's-bitching did not taken nicely by Hijirikawa Masato. He may be a newbie on the team, but his clean-freakiness level is on par with the manager. And unfortunately for Otoya, the Shooting Guard's bitching skill is on a whole new level. Combined, Masato's and Tokiya's bitching is proven to be very deadly for your ears healthiness and brain capacity reducing (But Heavens forbid Otoya to lost more brain cells; as if his brain's _intellectual retardation_ isn't enough).

Shortly, Otoya was left poorly thanks to the bitchy-clean freak(s); which, gained quite audiences that consist of the coughshortcough Point Guard, Kurusu Shou, and the Center, Jinguuji Ren. The two blond are very bored with nothing to do (beside resting after an exhausting game in the locker room), so seeing their ace got bitched by the clean freak duo was a pure amusement. While they cared nothing about hygiene, they had been clever enough to not show it in front of the said duo. They cherished their ear, _thankyouverymuch._

"All right, all right, I think you guys had scared Otoya enough," said the (alternate persona of) Power Forward, Shinomiya Natsuki, "since this is our 50th won match, how about we celebrate it with a feast?" he offered, trying to cheer up the mood, which is proven to be successful.

Indeed, Tokiya and Masato did left the poor Otoya, and they nodded in sync. "I'll take that offer, it seems okay, considering we had burnt a lot of energy," replied Tokiya thoughtfully.

"I want steak!" chirped someone.

"No no no, I said we have Sushi instead." another reply.

"You guys are tasteless, Italian should be the best." …and an argument.

"Curry! Curry!" ooh, an enthusiastic one, no?

"Actually, how about a cake?" at this comment, the whole team glared at Natsuki.

"Hm… hotpot?" someone thoughtfully said.

"Buuuuut I want steak!"

"Are you kidding? We are Japanese that lived in Japan, so we need to eat Japanese cuisine."

"As I said earlier, you guys are indeed tasteless…"

"What are you saying?"

"Curryyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"Logically, hotpot would be the best choice considering it's already night and it's chilly."

"…"

"I said that we should have cake~"

At that particular comment, everyone stopped debating, and warily turned their head to the _ohmygodareyoufuckingkiddingme _Natsuki, who is very much glasses-less.

Shit.

Satsuki is back. With extra pissed.

"So, I heard you imbeciles _dared_ to upset my dear, dear Natsuki…"

They had cake in the end.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Anddddddddddd cut! To be continued, hun : )

as I said, this shitty drabble collection is inspired from this uber awesome pixiv comic strip: (minus the *'s ofc)  
ht*tp:*/*/dumbtranslations*.tumblr*.co*m/*post/482 65040417 /*utapuri-all-out-delusion*

This shit of a fic will be consisted of drabble-y slice of life, which mainly featuring their daily activities (read: stupidity show-off spectacle) within the club. So, expect seeing less Nanami and Tomochika... and no, I will probably not including Cecil and the Quartet Night or other characters. I'm still haven't sure about their roles yet, much less writing them.

My updates are very sporadic, so I won't promise you anything. Just pray and hope I still have the dying will to type this; and maybe by some Divine Intervention, I'll magically continue this in a short time. Ciao ciao~


End file.
